The Snow Wedding
by RedCrystallizer
Summary: "Well, I'm always here for you. Think about it, you wearing that long, beautiful white wedding gown you always loved, I'll wear that white tuxedo. We'll have a wedding on the top of the mountain, snow falling from the sky like a fairy tale…Isn't that beautiful?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

"You're twenty-seven now, Rin. When are you gonna have a boyfriend and get married?"

Everyday, every time… Rin Hayashi's mother will always nag her about not having a boyfriend, afraid that she can't get marry in the matter how many times Rin protest, she'll arranged tons of blind dates for her.

Once, her mother arranged her a date with a blue haired man ( _who was also forced into this_ ). They _did_ get along in the end, but decided to stay as friends. Let's just say her mother wasn't happy about this, thinking that Rin didn't actually _gave_ him _a shot_.

Every time her mother tells her to hurry get a boyfriend, she just pretends she didn't heard her. When her mother makes her goes on dates, she simply finishes it off, making it a failure.

Seeing her stubborn daughter isn't going to listen to her, her mother sighed, unwillingly stopping discussing about this topic further.

* * *

Remembering that her mother used to nag her about marriage before her death due to cancer, Rin couldn't help but to feel guilty that her mother couldn't see her daughter get marry like she wished.

Well, it wasn't Rin didn't want to get married. It's actually because she already have someone in her heart. But that person is dead 6 years ago due to a climbing accident.

Staring at a photo of them watching fireworks during the summer festival, Rin believes they will meet again someday. She will to wait for him, until that day comes…

 _Six years ago, she remember she once promised him she will conquer Mount Fuji with him. Len once mention he loved nature, the excitement of climbing a mountain. So Rin decided to bite the bullet and join Len in climbing, trying to conquer her fear of heights. But sadly, she never succeeded._

 _Len understands so he nevers force Rin into joining his hobby. Instead, he joined some others mountain-climbing lovers and went to all kinds places for climbing, even the mountains at overseas. He'd always tell Rin his amazing adventures about climbing once he came back to Japan._

" _Rinny, do you know why I love to climb during winter season?"_

 _She shook her head. She'd have no clue._

" _Because when you climb during winter, you can't stop midway, or you'll freeze. But if you keep climbing and reach the very top, your heart is like your heartbeat, full of excitement. That kind of feeling is always the greatest." She could see his eyes sparkled as he continue._

" _I always dreamed of letting you feel what I'm feeling, Rinny. I'd wish that you'll conquer your Acrophobia so I could take you climbing."_

" _But it isn't that easy!" She whined as Len chuckled._

" _Well, I'm always here for you. Think about it, you wearing that long, beautiful white wedding gown you always loved, I'll wear that white tuxedo. We'll have a wedding on the top of the mountain, Snow falling from the sky like a fairy tale…Isn't that beautiful?" he looked at her with those beautiful sapphire eyes of his " If you want that day to come true, you have to keep trying and never give up!"_

" _Um…alright. I'll keep trying till I succeed, I promise!"_

 _Len smiled as he nodded, wrapping his arms around Rin into a loving embrace. He gently pecked her forehead, making her blush no matter how many times he had done that…_

Everything, every move…It feels like it just happen yesterday. She could still feel the warmth of his strong, sturdy arms around her, the pressure of his lips against her skin and lips, his angelic voice ringing in her ears and those sweet words that are full of honey…

Unknowingly, a drop of tear had rolled down her cheek as she stared at the her smiling lover in the photo.

"Len…I miss you…"

* * *

"Rin, why are you packing your luggage?" Rin's best friend, Miku asked her as Rin stuffed her things into her favourite orange suitcase.

"I'm going to Mount Fuji!"

Miku stared at Rin, shocked that Rin will make such decision. After putting her suitcase aside, Rin turned around, smiling.

"Tomorrow is the six-year anniversary of Len's death. I promised him that after I conquer my fear of heights, I'll go and find him… And now it's the time I will fulfill my promise." Rin looked at the calendar, smiling sadly.

Miku sighed. She knew that once the stubborn Rin Hayashi had made a decision, no one could stop her. All she could do is to wish her good luck.

The next day, Rin was surprised to see Miku and her white in front of her house, waiting for her. Miku drove Rin to the airport, saying farewell.

"Well, that's all I can do… Sorry that I can't follow you into the airport."

"It doesn't really matters…" Rin hugged Miku tightly "Thanks Miku, you're the greatest friend I could ever have."

Slowly, Rin walked into the airport with her luggage. Miku wave her hands as the slowly disappeared into the crowd, trying to control her tears.

She had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

As the plane landed, there's already a tour guide waiting for Rin and the others tourists. After checking in the hotel, the tour guide took them to Mount Fuji. When the tour guide wasn't paying attention, Rin sneaked away of the group, and started climbing the mountain by herself.

Rin kept climbing, and never stopped until she reached the peak of the mountain. Her heart was racing, just like her emotions.

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP…

 **BA-THUMP** !

"I…made it…" Rin looked at the snowy winter scenery in front of her "I actually made it! I actually climbed up a mountain !" Rin shouted as her emotions overflowing.

Rin removed her thick, heavy jacket, revealing a beautiful white wedding gown. Although she's freezing, Rin couldn't stop smiling as snowflakes fall from the sky

" _We'll have a wedding on the top of the mountain, Snow falling from the sky like a fairy tale…"_

When Rin turned around to get the veil from her backpack, she accidentally tripped on her dress, falling forwards. Her head hit a rock, making Rin unconscious. The snow kept falling though, covering Rin's unconscious body in seconds…

* * *

' _Where…am I?'_

 _Rin opened her eyes, found herself laying on the ground. Everything around her was a blur._

' _The ground is so soft and white…like snow…' Rin smiled as she sat up. A figure slowly walked towards her._

 _It was Len._

 _Wearing a white tuxedo, Len reached out his hand. Behind him, the sky was glowing as there was many people stood there, clapping. One of them was her beloved mother, gently smiling at her._

 _Smiling, Rin grabbed his hand. Len gently pulled her towards the light and the crowd. He turned around, smiling warmly at her._

" _Come on Rinny, our wedding is going to start."_

* * *

 **Heehee…**

 **Greetings to anyone who's reading this one-shot. Writing this while listening to 'Soundless Voice' and 'Proof Of Life' wasn't the greatest idea… (** **Seriously the Kagamines have to stop dying…)**

 **Anyway so what do you think? Does the grammar sucks? Well, English isn't my first language anyway. I hope you like this fanfic.**

 **PS: I have another fanfic in-progress called "A forgotten Letter" If you're interested, feel free to check it out!**

 **~So Read & Review?~**


End file.
